To Depend On
by iTzDELTA
Summary: When Elrend is saved by a mysterious Pokemon from a life threatening situation, and finds himself in the possession of a seemingly important egg, his life begins to change in a way that he never thought possible. Rated T to be safe, might switch to M later on in the series, but it's good so far, I think. xP
1. Chapter 1: The Protector

To Depend On

Human Speech: "Speech"

Human Thought: 'Thought'

Pokémon Speech: _"Speech"_

Pokémon Thought: _'Thought'_

The Protector

It was almost dark out in the forest and I was surrounded, the sun was just about to go down and I was trying to run away from them when I tripped over a fallen tree, and landed wrong, spraining my ankle and hurting my arm. And there I was, clutching the little white and green egg as they circled me, keeping me from running away. There were three smaller orange and tan dog like beasts, and one extra-large one who was clearly the Alpha. As they circled me they bore their fiery fangs like trophies, and growled and snarled and snapped and barked. I was scared beyond belief.

"Somebody…anybody, help… please…" I mumbled weakly, being badly bruised and hurt. I looked up, tears streaming down my face and stared straight at the leader of the pack.

'This is it, this is the end. I'm going to die and I couldn't even save this little helpless egg let alone myself. I wonder if anybody will care. I don't think so, at least then I won't be causing anybody any extra pain.' I said with despair.

" _ROOOOAARR!"_ suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a huge blue yellow and black lion with intense yellow and red eyes that seemed alive with thunder and lightning, and whose very fur seemed to be crackling with electricity, jumped out of the bushes and into the center of their circle, right in front of me and Roared as load as the thunder from a storm! As soon as it roared, the lead dog backed away a few minutes and you could see the fear in its eyes as the lion set up his (her?) haunches, and snarled aggressively. Seeing their leader falter, the 3 smaller beasts started to retreat not too long after did the Alpha retreat as well.

I was paralyzed in fear, I looked at the lion as it slowly turned to me and looked me straight in the eyes. And I felt strangely comforted, and suddenly very tired and sore from the whole escapade. I collapsed and as I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep, the beast shrunk and turned into a… little black and blue fox…?

…A few hours later…

I woke up to the sound of a voice _"Why in the world was the stupid human messing around with those dumb Arcanine bullies?! I wonder what he did to make them angry. And why does he seem so special to me…oh he's up."_ The fox looked over at me as that last part was spoken.

"Uggg… what happen-AHH!" I howled in pain as I tried to sit up and put weight on my arm and leg. "Who's talking?" I groaned.

" _Wait, what? Can you understand me human?"_ the voice asked (it sounds more childlike and female)

"Umm… I think so…?" I said apprehensively.

" _OH NO! How much of that did you hear earlier?"_ she asked sounding slightly panicked

"I… I don't remember… Who are you?"

" _Phew… good. Have you never talked to a Pokémon before?_ How did you only just now realize an ability this rare?" she asked sounding surprised.

"Uhh, I don't think so… Wait, are YOU the voice?!" I said, pointing at the little fox totally bewildered.

" _Yeah, of course, who else would it be? Do you see anyone else around?"_ the little fox said.

"I… uhh."

" _Never mind that, just what are you doing out here? And why in the world were you about to be ripped to shreds by that pack?"_ she asked curious as to how I got into this interesting predicament of mine.

"I honestly don't remember, I just remember running from them then tripping over a tree that had fallen over and I twisted my ankle the wrong way and messed up my hand too, trying to catch myself. Thankfully, I was able to save the egg, I think I'm protecting it, I can't remember that either. I just know that it's important. So I'm making sure that it stays as safe as possible." I told her honestly.

" _Are you alright?"_

'She seems concerned for me, I wonder why? She's only just met me?' I thought curiously.

"Yeah I'm as good as I really can be with my ankle and arm. Who are you by the way?"

" _I'm Violet! I'm a Zorua, and I know how to defend myself so don't try pulling any funny business just because of my coloring!"_ she said proudly, seemingly getting ready to protect what was hers.

"Haha, I'm Elrend, and don't worry, you're safe with me." I said with a smile. "By the way, are you the one who saved me?"

" _Why, yes of course! Who else would have saved you? Again there's nobody around."_ She said as she gestured to the area around us.

"I guess that's true. Yeah, there's nobody around right now but what happened to the Luxray..." She waited for a moment before speaking.

" _That was me. Now a thank you would be nice."_ She said with an expecting smile

"S-sorry, Thanks for saving me Violet." I said with an apologetically.

" _You're welcome."_ She said, puffing up with pride and flipping her blue hair dramatically.

I smiled and ruffled her hair, laughing at the adorable antics. "So how did you change form like that anyways? And how did you save me in the first place? And why? How did you even find me either?" I asked, firing questions off almost as fast as I could think of them.

" _Woah, Woah, Woah… Okay calm down one at a time, my brain does not work that fast."_ She said, clearly getting a little flustered with the barrage of questions.

"Sorry, again, I'm just still a little freaked out from, you know, almost dying." I said, gripping the egg a little tighter. "Anyways, so how did you change form like that? I've never seen anything like it?"

" _Kind of hard to explain that one, let's just say it's a special ability my species alone has."_

"Fair enough." I said with a shrug. "And next one again, how did you save me? I mean I was there, you did look really scary, but how did you scare them all off?"

" _Ahh, now that one was a little trickier, see Luxray, the Pokémon I turned into, has the ability 'Intimidate'_ (I know that's not how the ability works, but it does here) _which lowers the opponents attack and makes you seem more powerful. And, like you said I did look pretty scary, didn't I?"_ she said, clearly proud of her abilities to fool the pack of dogs.

"Yeah, you did, that's why I couldn't even think of moving until you looked at me and… I don't know. I just felt at peace when you looked me in the eyes, so thank you Violet. I really appreciate you coming and saving me. Really it means a lot." I said with an honest smile and as much gratitude as I could muster.

Her eyes softened a bit when she heard my words and the honesty in them. _"Well then, umm… you're welcome Elrend. Glad I could be of service."_ She said quickly.

"Okay, now last question. Why did you save me, and how did you even know where I was?"

" _Hold up! You said ONE question. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but I think I heard TWO questions. Seems as though I can't answer either of them, because I don't know which one you want answered more." She said teasingly, snickering._

"Oh sheesh, just answer the questions Violet." I retorted, jokingly as well.

" _Fine."_ She thought for a moment, _"I saved you because I saw you and I found you just because I happened to just be walking by. End of story."_ She said, a little too quickly although I didn't think anything of it. It's not my business anyways.

"Anyways, I should probably be going now. Thanks Vio- AHHH!" I howled in pain from trying to put weight on my ankle.

"Never mind guess I'm calling home, my Mom should be worried by now." Violet visibly cringed at the word "Mom" but I paid it no heed. "Oh SHOOT! My phones dead… GAAHHH… This day just couldn't get much worse, could it." I groaned loudly, getting annoyed. "Guess I'm staying here for the rest of the night. Thanks for everything Violet. I'll be heading home when I wake up. If you want you can come with me, I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind and I'd totally love that! I've never had a Pokémon friend before, but it's totally fine if you want to stay our here, you're the best!" I said as I turned around to get as much sleep as I could before it got light again. Little did I know that the little fox was planning on staying put because it's not like she had anything better to do or anywhere better to go. And so the little Violet laid right behind the warm Elrend, and she liked the idea that a new friendship was in the makings.

 **So how did you like the first chapter of "To Depend On"? Leave any comments and suggestions down below. And please if you enjoyed please do like and follow this story, that would mean the world to me! I'm hoping to do anything between 8-15 chapters in this fanfiction in case you were wondering. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter of "To Depend On" (PS: I'm looking for a Beta reader and if anyone would be willing to do that for me, I would be very appreciative! Please PM me if you are interested.)**


	2. Chapter 2: An Addition to the Family

To Depend On

Human Speech: "Speech"

Human Thought: 'Thought'

Pokémon Speech: _"Speech"_

Pokémon Thought: _'Thought'_

An Addition to the Family

I opened my eyes to the sight of a forest. I groaned as I tried to lift myself and I was able to get myself up against the tree. The sound of the Tailow and Swellow chirping waking me up completely. I was a little dazed about where I was and why in the world was I in the forest and for some reason I checked to my side, looking for something. I found an egg in the directions I was looking and felt it was important, so I grabbed it. I was about to get up on my feet when I felt a weight on my lap, and was surprised to find a little black and blue fox sleeping there. "You seem… familiar?" then, I finally remembered where I was and how I had gotten there, well mostly. I still can't remember why I have this weird egg. As I remembered who the fox in my lap was, I started to absently pet the fur on her back." Now, it's time to go home, but how am I supposed to do that with my leg?" Violet was now purring into my hand (can foxes purr? I don't know but either way, they do now.)I turned to her, "And I assume because you didn't leave that you want to come?" she opened her eyes a little then closed them and yawned, stretching adorably across my lap. I smiled at the thought of being able to take care of her like a little sister, but frowned again because I knew that that could never work. Dads gone and why would Violet want to come and live with me and mom? I mean I know she stayed here but, that doesn't mean that she wants to come and live with me and mom. Does it? My thoughts where interrupted by a yawn from the black and blue fox.

" _Yaaaaawwn"Yaaaaawwn… What time is it?"_ she asked, still sleepy from only just waking up.

"It is…" I checked my watch "7:32 AM." I said Matter-O-Factly.

" _Wow, I slept in so much, usually I can't sleep past 5."_ She said sounding surprised.

"Maybe you were just more comfortable than normal?" I guessed.

" _Maybe… but anyways, are we going to be going back to your house yet?"_

"Ahh, well that might be a problem seeing as I still can't move my leg." I said sheepishly

" _That's alright, I can help you with that."_ She said with a smile. She stretched and yawned again, and then shook her fur and got ready for what I presumed as another transformation.(. (againAgain, I know that's not how her ability works but that's how I'm using it) It turned out I was right, and I found myself in awe at the skills that this little fox possessed as a dark blue light enveloped her. Her image became blurred in the dark light, until I couldn't see her anymore. Then the light started to grow, and get taller and a little wider too, it grew arms and a longer tail, and four appendage like feelers came out of what I presumed to be the head of the transformation. Then the blue light receded and I found myself looking at something entirely different. It was a blue and black jackal type creature, it had a spike coming out of the back of each of its hands and one on its chest.

"Whoa! That was so cool! How did you learn how to change into a Lucario?" I said with amazement

" _Haha, this is just a basic transformation, just to give me shape, but illI'll still only have just a little bit more muscle than my normal body, so please don't depend on me too much, but illI'll be there to support you and help walk you home."_ She said happily

"Man, you really are amazing!" I exclaimed, making her blush a little at the praise.

" _Don't judge too fast, I might prove to be useless, but let's just try and get to your house, alright?"_

"I think that you'll be a blessing, so thanks Violet!" I said while I ruffled the fur on her head again, making her laugh. "So let's get going. I can't wait!" I said excitedly. She laughed a little more and tried her best to help me up trying to support my weight.

" _Wow, you're heavy!"_ she said, obviously struggling to hold me up.

"Sorry, I'll try to support more of my weight.

" _Thanks, I appreciate that."_ She said, sighing as most of the weight was put on my good foot instead of her shoulder.

"Onward my friend!" I said as we started the long trek home.

…About an hour later…

"Are you sure you don't want to take a rest? I mean, itsit's right over that hill, but I think you should take it a little easier." I said, a little concerned.

" _No… I'm Fine… just… a little… tired… let's just get… to your house… and then ill rest." She said exhausted but determined._

"Alright, but if you need a rest just tell me alright? I don't want you getting hurt." And with that we traversed the last bit of land to my house. When we finally reached the porch I sighed in happiness as I looked at the old wood rocking chair next to the small table right in front of the window of our living room.

"Home…" I smiled, "Hey, Violet?"

" _Yeah?"_ she said still supporting me.

"How about you take a rest now? I think it can make it a few feet without your help." I told her.

" _Okay… good idea."_ She said as she released me. Her transformation failing as soon as she let me go. I bent over to pick her up and found her already sleeping. I picked her up balancing it and the egg in my good arm, and hobbled over to the door and knocked a few times. Inside I could hear my mother scuffling around she seemed rushed. Although that is to be expected, I mean, her son just disappeared and was gone for an entire night and she didn't even know where he could have been.

The door opened and a tired woman's face poked out looked distressed and tired. Then her eyes widened in excitement and joy, then anger and annoyance, then gratefulness and a sense of relief. I was confused how a person could show so many emotions in such a little amount of time.

"Hey Mom." I said with a smile.

"ELREND!? Where were you!? How are you feeling, are you hurt!? Why weren't you home on time!? You had me worried sick! AHH, your shirt is all torn, and your leg and arm!?" she talked so fast that she got all that out from when she opened the door to the time that she pulled me in for a hug. I sweatdropped as my mind seemed a little blank of explanation as soon as I needed it to work.

Violet woke at the sound of the commotion and yawned adorably, before she asked, _"WhatsWhat's all this noise, imI'm so tired…"_ she groaned tiredly. Hearing her yawn my mother turned to the little fox in my arms and smiled widely, "AWW, ItsIt's so CUTE!" she said excitedly, "I just want to kiss its precious little head!"

"Ahh, hey Mom. I'm home. Sorry for not coming back on time, but imI'm really hungry. Could we eat first then talk? Or talk while we eat, wither way. ImI'm just so hungry. By the weay this is Violet, shesshe's pretty amazing, I'll explain to you who she is later. Thanks Mom, love you!" I said with a smile. She handed me a crutch to use and seemed disappointed at having to wait but didn't say anything more of it. I set the egg on the table in a soft basket and laid on the soft leather couch and fell to sleep with Violet still in my arms.

…About a half an hour later…

Violet was still sleeping when Mom called us in for food. I had woken up earlier and was drawing a picture of the sleeping Zorua.

"Elrend! Come in for food! And bring your Violet friend too! Hurry before it gets cold!"

"Okay Mom! Be right down!" I responded. "Wake up Violet." I nudged her lightly, "It's time for lunch."

" _Yaaaaawwn... five more minutes…"_ I laughed, and poked her stomach, tickling her making her giggle and laugh, "Nope, it's time to get up now, you can sleep later. But don't worry, I'll carry you if you'd like." _"Mmmm… Yes please."_ She said sheepishly.

"Alright, but no sleeping again, Alright?" she nodded her head an affirmative and looked towards the kitchen as I got up, painfully I might add, and walked in. "Sit down son, we have a lot to discuss." She said sternly and I could feel Violet tensing up, apparently Mom could too. "Don't you worry sweet heart you're not in trouble" she said with a smile, and I felt Violet tense up. "I'm just worried, and would like to know what happened over lunch." She said with a little softer smile. "Now… tell me everything that happened."

…About an hour later (And a whole lot of explaining)…

"Wow…" Mom said.

" _Can you tell her something for me?"_ Violet asked.

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

" _Tell her thanks for understanding."_

"Alright, sure thing. Mom, Violet says Thanks for understanding."

"Violet… Do you have anywhere to go home to?" Mom asked, suddenly getting more serious.

" _I… well, yeah, sure."_ She didn't sound very convincing, I translated accordingly.

"Don't lie to me Violet, I don't think I believe you. Tell me honestly. Do you have a home?" she said sternly. Violet looked away ashamed and seemingly close to tears, trying to make herself smaller in my arms. "Well, then I have a question for you. Would you like to live with Elrend and I? Since you have nowhere else to go, it shouldn't be a problem for you. So what do you say? You seem like a wonderful girl Violet, I'd be honored if you could stay with us." I couldn't believe it, Mom had the same thoughts as I did, and I quickly nodded while looking at Violet.

Violet looked up with a start crying and looking up totally bewildered. "Will you live with us Violet?" I asked, "You've been a better friend than anybody I know and I haven't even known you for that long. It would mean so much to me if you would let us give you a home."

"And I've always wanted a daughter so it works out well for all of us! Haha, So?" my mom said, getting a little teary eyed.

Violet, with tears streaming down her face, replied. _"Yes, I would love to live in your home with you. Thank you so much…"_ Violet and I couldn't control our smiles and we both started laughing. I translated to Mom and she came and hugged us both very tightly but we didn't really care, this was a great day! I got a sister, Violet got a Mom, and Mom got a daughter! Of course she's a Pokémon but it doesn't matter to us, now we're one member bigger in our little family.

"Now Violet, would you like your own room? Or just to stay in Elrend's room?" Mother asked, clearly excited at the prospect of another person walking around the house every day. She snuggled up further into my arms and the answer was plain to see. "Well then, now that that's decided. Elrend can you give her a tour of the house and show her to her new room?" mother asked me.

"Sure thing Mom! Let's go Violet, I'll show you everything there is to see!" I grabbed Violet and the Egg and we were off.

…About 5 minutes later…

"…And here's my-Our room, sorry I'm going to have to get used to that." I said apologetically.

" _It's alright, I don't mind."_ She said, sounding ecstatic, _"So where do I sleep?"_

"Anywhere really, it doesn't really matter and I don't really mind anyways." I said honestly.

" _Yaay! Now I'd honestly love to go and keep talking to… what exactly do I call your mother anyway? Mom? Mother? Elrend's offspringer? Is that a thing? Anyways, I'd love that, but I'm just so tired, and I need to sleep."_

"Haha, you can just call her Mom, or even her name, Amaurea? Or her nickname Rea. Or Miss Nól atári? No, I'd just recommend Mom. Anyways, I totally agree, let's just go to sleep, my limbs still really hurt from when I messed them up. And you've got to be really sore from carrying me around this morning. I'm going to go and take a shower, just pick wherever you like." She gave me a grateful look and went and plopped down at the foot of my bead.

When I got out of the shower, I slipped into my pajamas and got into bed after turning off the lights and putting the egg on my nightstand. Before I drifted off completely I felt a certain little black fox come and snuggle under my blanket right next to my body. I smiled, before saying goodnight to my new sister and resting my arm across her, protectively. "Thanks Violet, you're definitely a blessing, not worthless." I whispered.

The next morning I woke up and smiled when the fox was still right where we had fallen asleep. I slowly got up trying not to disturb her slumber, she seemed to be really enjoying it. I went and washed my face, and was getting ready for the day, I suddenly heard a yelp from my room! I ran in as soon as I could, panicked, to find Violet standing straight up with her fur all on edge.

"Violet! What happened? Are you alright?" I asked worried.

" _Yeah, I'm fine, this egg just scared the living daylights out of me!"_ she yelled flustered.

"What is it doing?" I picked her up as I asked this, and started to smooth out her fur, she seemed to enjoy that a lot.

" _It's moving of course, its going to hatch soon."_ she said while smiling.

"It's going to hatch!? Awesome! I'm going to have a little sister and a little baby Pokémon!" We both laughed at that prospect as the egg continued to shake and move until it seemed like it was about to burst, and then…

 **And there's the second chapter of "To Depend On!" What do you guys think I did well on? What could I improve on? I am always open for suggestions, and as I get better I'd like to try and include things like suggestions in my new chapters. But for now, I'll just leave you with a Thank You! Thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter of "To Depend On"**


	3. Chapter 3: The Egg

To Depend On

Human Speech: "Speech"

Human Thought: 'Thought'

Pokémon Speech: _"Speech"_

Pokémon Thought: _'Thought'_

The Egg.

"It's going to hatch!? Awesome! I'm going to have a little sister and a little baby Pokémon!" We both laughed at that prospect as the egg continued to shake and move until it seemed like it was about to burst, and then…

It stopped…

"Is it normal to do that? Why'd it stop?" I asked concerned.

" _I-I'm sure its fine, maybe it's just… just too strong a Pokémon! Yeah that's it, so It can't come out yet, or we wouldn't be able to handle its awesome power!"_ she didn't sound very convinced at her own words, and was wearing a half smile, as if she were trying to convince herself more than me.

"Yeah, it will be fine… maybe we should get mom?" I moved to get up, expecting Violet to come along, but she stayed by the egg. "Are you going to stay with the egg, or come and get Mom?" she made no motions to get up, instead choosing to stay by the egg. So I grabbed my crutch and left to get mom.

"Mom!" I called, a little panicked, while I hobbled into the kitchen looking for her. "Mom, Violet and I need your help right away!" I checked another room, getting a little frantic now. "MOM! WHERE ARE YO-"I stopped, being interrupted.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" coming in from the porch, where she was watering some of the plants in the front yard. She got inside, and jogged over to me, still wearing her gardening gloved which were covered in fresh dirt. "What do you need sweetie? Is something wrong?"

"Were not sure, that's why we need your help. Remember that egg from the story?" she nodded her affirmative. "Well a little while ago, it started shaking like it was going to burst, it's what woke up Violet, anyway, it was just shaking and shaking and then suddenly, it just stopped! What happened mom? Is something wrong with the egg?" I said, really scared near the end, and getting to the verge of tears.

She pulled me in for a tight hug, "Shhh, it will be alright, the egg will be fine. It just isn't the little ones time yet. That's all." She assured me, "It'll be fine, I promise."

"But, what if it isn't alright? What if it's in trouble?" I asked still uncertain.

"It will be totally fine, I promise, now head off back to your room and tell Violet, help her feel better. Alright?" she said with a smile.

"Okay, but can I borrow some gloves like yours?" she nodded skeptical as to why I would need a pair of gardening gloves, but didn't ask any additional questions. I walked back to my room with a sinking feeling in my stomach, and a pair of gloves, but with a resolve to get that egg to safety. "Violet, I think something is wrong. What do you think?" she looked at me, worried for the eggs sake, and nodded. "Then we need to get down to the Pokémon Center, and fast!" we both nodded our resolve and slowly we crept out of our room and toward the front door. Suddenly, our Mom called through the screen.

"You know, it's kind of funny how loud you two are when you're trying to be quiet and hurry at the same time. Did you two want a ride somewhere?" she asked calmly.

We came out into the open, embarrassed, but still wanting to hurry. "Yes please, can you drive us to the Pokémon center? We really feel like this egg might be in trouble and we need to know if it's alright!" I pleaded.

"I guess if you insist. Let's hurry on over then, we've no time to waste." She said as we ran to the car and me and Violet jumped into the front seat with the egg. "Buckled in?" we nodded. "Good, now let's go." And we began the drive to the Pokémon Center. As we got to the center me and Violet jumped out and van into the center as fast as we could, before we were even at a full stop. Running to the front door and bursting through the front door, we dashed to the front desk ignoring the guy that was obviously talking to the nurse. "Nice Lady, Please! We need your help, our egg was about to hatch and then it just stopped! We don't know what to do!" I screamed loudly.

"Pardon me" she said to the man, he nodded and backed away, he looked familiar to me but I couldn't place why. "Please give the egg to Chansey and follow her around back, I'll follow as soon as I can."

"No, its fine, stay up here and I'll go back with the kid." The man said to the nurse with a smile.

"Thank you, I'll talk with his guardian who's bound to come in soon." As if on que mother walks in, "I'm assuming that was your son that just ran in? He went that way. "Gesturing towards the hallway, but by then I'm already long gone tailing the Chansey.

Me and Violet walked followed the Chansey into the hallway and to a separate room where she hooked the egg up to machine. As she did this the mysterious man from the desk walked in and started typing things onto what appeared to be the main computer. Things changed on the display, and he looked over, inspecting the info on the screen. He studied it quietly and straight faced, suddenly his eyes went wide and he started to frantically work on the controls, "Please stay right next to the egg, it needs you to stay with it right now!" he spoke with a voice of command, not request. I nodded, and moved my chair over and me and Violet tried our best to comfort the egg. He quickly typed something into the computer and checked the results. His expression darkened, "Joy! Get in here please, and hurry!" he yelled. She hurried down the hall and came into the room.

"Yes, Professor? Is something the matter that I may be of assistance?" ''Professor'.' I thought, 'That's why he looks so familiar this is the Pokémon Professor Burch! But what in the world is making him so worried?'

"Yes, Joy this Pokémon egg is defective, its shell is too thick to be broken normally and the Pokémon can't get out on its own, the shell needs to be broken before the Pokémon can no longer survive in the egg, but it may already be too late." He spoke in a whisper, trying to keep me from hearing. My heart broke as I heard this, and I had to force myself to keep from crying. Violet looked stunned, and she came over and sat in my lap, trying to stay as close to me as possible.

"It will be alright Violet, our little sister will come out just fine. I promise" I said with a smile, trying to stay positive for the little fox. "We just need to stay strong and believe in little sis, alright?" fighting the tears I smiled even wider.

"I'm sorry, but you two need to leave while we take care of the egg, alright?" I nodded while I carried Violet out of the room with me. The Professor mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't quite catch. Something like "…Not very likely…" either way, something was wrong and it was bad. "I'll call you in as soon as were done little one, were just going to help out your little friend here they've been wanting to get out of that egg for a little while now, and so were just going to try our best and help them along. Alright?" he smiled at me and I nodded again.

He shut the door as I was walking to the waiting room where my mother already was. I sat down, and put Violet on my lap and looked her in the eyes. "It's going to be alright Violet. Just go to sleep and when you wake up our sister will be all better. I promise." She calmed down visibly from this and laid down on my lap to fall to sleep. Once she was asleep I asked my Mom "She will be alright, wont she?"

"I don't know Elrend, but I do know that we need to have faith that it will work, and that if we do, then it will all be okay, no matter what happens we'll always be a family who loves each other and supports one another. We can get through this Elrend, I'll always be here for you and Violet even through the tough times. I promise. Just have faith in the strength of your little sister she can break through." I smiled and just let the tears flow. I fell asleep waiting for the Professor to return with new news.

…About 2 hours later…

"Elrend, the Professor has news." My mother said as she slowly shook me to consciousness. As I got up the rest of the way the Professor started talking.

"So, the Pokémon has been successfully removed from the egg, but she is very weak. She needs time to…" his voice was interrupted by another in my head.

" _Elrend, please come and see me, I need you. Please come."_ The voice said. I suddenly felt a very strong emotional pull towards the room that the egg was being stored in. I decided to trust my instincts and set down Violet before making a run for the door despite probably not being allowed in. As I ran for the room I heard the Professor yell for me to stop but I payed him no heed. The feeling got stronger and stronger as I got closer to the room. _"Please don't stop, hurry Elrend we haven't much time."_ Upon hearing these words, I ran even faster. I made it to the room and burst through the doors! Feeling drawn to a peculiar small blue and white humanoid Pokémon. There was a monitor next to the Pokémon that had a line with some spikes on it and kept on beeping, but it seemed to be getting progressively slower. _"Hold my hand Elrend, please."_ The voice pleaded, feeling ever drawn to the Pokémon in front of me I did as the voice had instructed and held onto the small Pokémon's hand. Almost immediately the beeping of the machine sped up and the numbers on the screen started to go up. The Professor burst into the room followed by my Mom ready to pry me off the Pokémon's lifeless body, but were baffled when they looked at the screen and heard the little ones heartbeat.

" _Thank you Elrend, you have saved me. I am eternally grateful."_ The voice said relieved. I smiled and suddenly felt very exhausted and both mentally and physically drained of all energy. I collapsed onto the floor of the room, and fell unconscious but not before Violet transformed and caught me and sat me in a comfortable chair.

"Told you so Violet, I promised didn't I?" 'What just happened" I thought to myself. 'Did I just save that Pokémon's life?' I smiled as I got a response.

" _Yes, thank you Elrend, I will not forget you."_ The voice said gratefully. _"Now get some sleep, you just used a lot of energy by helping me."_ And then I fell unconscious.

 **And there it is! Chapter 3 of "To Depend On". Wow that took longer than normal to wright. This one isn't even as long as the last chapter and it seemed harder to wright, weird, Anyways thanks for reading, I'd love a suggestion on anything I can do better and/or anything I can add. Thanks for being amazing! I love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4: Her Dream Come True

To Depend On

 **First off, let me just say… OH MY GOSH! I GOT A FREAKING REVIEW! AND HE ACTUALLY GAVE, LIKE, AWESOME FEEDBACK AND EVERYTHING! Sorry if I seem like I'm freaking out, but that's because I AM! I don't even know how to express my utmost gratitude towards him, I honestly didn't even know if anybody would like my story, and I was still going to continue, I was just going to be taking even longer between each chapter. But then I read that, and then I read it again… then again… and again… And after careful consideration I decided to try my best and bring out chapters a lot faster than just once every few months. Haha, just realized something very important… *chuckles like an idiot*… I didn't even put a real description of Elrend in the story… That wouldn't be a really big deal except for the fact that he's the freaking MAIN CHARACTER! Sheesh, I can be so forgetful sometime. Haha, anyways here's everything that I know about him and that I've come up with so far. Also, quick side note, am I supposed to put disclaimers? Or does that matter? Somebody please tell me, I don't want to go to jail. :P**

 **Elrend Nólatári: He is a 16 year old boy who recently discovered he can talk to Pokémon. He is relatively short for a male, about 5 feet 2 inches. He has deep purple hair that's always messy but still looks freaking great. (If you type in 'great looking messy hair' on the google search engine, it's basically just like that kind of stuff.) He has a very bright and light shade of purple as his eyes. He almost always is looking around curiously trying to take in his surroundings and make sure that no matter where he's always on top. He is a very kind and understanding person, albeit very emotional as well under stressful situations like in the last chapter otherwise he is very good at keeping his real emotions aloof, even from you readers, *laughs manically*(gosh I'm weird). He has a very good build due to a childhood that will probably be explained in a late chapter, but let's just say that I'm going to make his childhood suck like crap. Anyways, now that my idiot self has finally described the main character, let's get back on track with the story! Quick side note I made him seem a lot younger in the previous chapters, but I'm too lazy to go and really fix it, so just pretend that he's just suddenly older, because he's supposed to be older. Mainly because I don't want him to be so young, it's more fun to write about characters that are about the same age group as you.**

Human Speech: "Speech"

Human Thought: 'Thought'

Pokémon Speech: _"Speech"_

Pokémon Thought: _'Thought'_

Her dream come true

'Blue… White...Flowers… Where am I?' flowers, everywhere, I was in a field of sorts, there was a large ring of trees all around me. The trees were had blue leaves and white bark, they looked like those fancy Japanese cherry trees, what were they… bonsy? Bonslye? Bonsie? I don't remember, something like that. Anyways, the flowers around me all seemed to be of the same species although I couldn't remember what.

" _Why, you're in my dream world of course! Where else would you be?"_ Said a beautiful voice I thought I recognized. I turned around and saw a girl about my age who had blue hair and white skin, almost translucent eyes bright gold. Whoever she was, she looked like a goddess. There was a powerful aura about her, she seemed so full of knowledge yet, she seemed completely innocent.

"Who… who are you? How on earth did I end up in your dream land… or whatever it is you said I was in…?" I asked entirely confused and wholly uncomfortable at the prospect of invading a girls dreams. Even if she did seem so familiar…

" _Silly boy, you know me, I'm the little Ralts that you saved! And for that I am eternally grateful."_ She said as she drifted forward slowly, getting closer and closer to my body. My face grew hot as her own mouth came within mere inches of mine. She started to blush as she began speaking _"In fact…I'd like to show you just how grateful I really am…"_ she looked away momentarily becoming more red before she turned back and burned her Golden eyes into my own light purple ones, practically drilling into my soul. She continued, _"How happy I am that you were able to find me in the forest and defend me from those mean Pokémon. Then when you saved my life, giving me some of your own energy and allowing me to live."_ With the last word she jumped at me and tackled me with a hug, I was totally stunned with how we were positioned just a mere second before but regained my composure after another second. I hugged her back, but not before feeling something that I wasn't sure if I'd ever felt before. _"Reach out for it. Grab hold and let me show you how grateful I am. Please."_ She sounded almost desperate as she requested me to comply with her odd request. I, however, did as she instructed and "grabbed" onto that feeling.

Suddenly, like a wave I felt emotions… More powerful than I'd ever known to be possible… Happiness, gratefulness, joyfulness, peacefulness, contentedness, other esses, but most of all… I felt love.

I hugged her back as I felt her emotions swirl with mine. "Wha… what's happening?" even though I was pretty sure I knew, although I don't know how I knew…

" _Those emotions are exactly what I'm feeling… and sharing them with you seemed like the best way to express how I really felt. In case you didn't realize, you're no normal boy, you have a special psychic power, but I feel something else there as well… something… darker."_ She seemed uneasy as she said that last part, but relaxed again as I started rubbing her back to calm her down again. _"Either way, you shared some of your psychic power with me when you touched my hand… we're connected now… mentally of course. And we share the same psychic power."_ I stared at her confused as to how that could have happened, and if she were really that little Ralts how she was able to understand that all so quickly. Sensing my confusion she hurried to explain.

" _It's like when you touched me, you gave me some of your life force to save my own life, you gave it to me out of sheer willpower. In doing so you combined our life forces momentarily. In doing so, my power, as well as yours, became mixed with one another, we now share the same power. It will also make your ability to talk to Pokémon that much better, which is also because of your psychic abilities. You have so much unrealized power and potential. I can see the future actually, well not really for certain but I see possibilities… I see me you and violet growing up and dying at the hands of an evil organization, although I can't help but feel like that may have happened a few times before…? I see another where us three beat all the gym leaders and then start our own criminal organization. I see another where it's just me and you and we…"_ she cut off as her eyes widened and her cheeks suddenly flushed bright red as she pushed away from me, effectively cutting off our physical connection and psychic display of emotions. _"AH! Uh… I mean we were going to another region… and Violet was there, we weren't alone, it was definitely us THREE…"_ Man, girls are weird… _"…well um… Anyways, how are you feeling about all of this? I can't help but feel that I may be overwhelming you…?"_ She looked at me with a slightly concerned expression, although she was still visibly flustered from whatever that was earlier.

"Uh… maybe we can go over it again later, but right now I'm just curious as to where we are and how I got here… care to explain that part maybe? Because, I'm thoroughly confused." I stated, entirely sure that I'd probably need this to be explained to me again later anyways.

" _Um… So when you, you know, saved my life, you connected our minds. Now, doing what you did requires immense mental strength that is what made you fall unconscious within seconds of helping me, but as to how you actually got into my dream… Well I actually 'pulled' you into here, in a similar fashion to how you felt my emotions."_ She smiled as if remembering something fondly _. "I've been wanting to meet you for a while Elrend, in case you haven't noticed, my mind is quite a bit older than my own body is. Now, that part is a little harder to explain so ill spare you the headache. But basically, I was waiting for you to be born without realizing what it was that I was doing."_

'Wow, am I really the reason that she delayed her own creation just so she could be with me?' I thought.

" _And because of our connection, I can hear all of your thoughts loud and clear."_ She said with a wink and a light chuckle as she invited me to sit down among the flowers with her.

"Ahh, well then I'm going to have to get used to that one for sure." I said, slightly embarrassed, but then beaming as I realized something, "Wait, does that mean that I can just think to you and not even have to talk? Because, that would be amazing!" I know, that I wouldn't need to, but that'd be freaking cool if I could just do that seeing as I am as lazy as teenage boys get.

" _I mean, technically yes, but it's a lot harder out in the real world, we would need to practice on that one for sure."_

"That makes sense." I said, as I lied down onto the ground getting myself comfortable. I almost jumped in surprise when I felt her lay down as well, placing her head on my chest and wrap her arms around me, almost instantly falling asleep. I smiled at the beautiful girl in my arms, and I couldn't help but to hold onto her as well as I drifted slowly to sleep as well, being lulled into the warm embrace of rest by the steady breathing of the girl next to me.

Everything turned black, and suddenly I awoke in a room. It seemed cold, or at least colder than the warm flower field I had fallen asleep in. I also noticed that the weight in my arms had moved from my chest and arm to laying on my lap. I looked down and smiled as I noticed the adorable little blue and black fox lounging on my lap. I stretched, trying and failing to not wake up the tired little fox as she opened her eyes quickly practically jumping at my face as she noticed that I was finally awake.

" _Oh! Elrend! Thank goodness you finally woke up! I was getting so worried, we didn't know what happened! Are you alright, are you hurt?"_ She asked looking into my purple spheres before simply nuzzling deeper into my chest, shaking lightly from what seems to be a previous bout of tears as I lightly rubbed her head and back.

"It's alright Violet, I promise fine, really, I actually feel better than ever right now! I met her Violet! I met the little Pokémon, I saved her and I met her! We talked in our dreams for a while, and she explained it all to me, it goes like this…" I explain it all to her, minus the more personal parts, but basically everything. "And so basically, she and I are linked, like, mentally… or at least that's what I got out of it." I finished off, taking a big breath, seeing as I had somehow recalled all of that information that I thought I would have forgotten since it was in a dream. But guess not.

'Wow, I never actually asked her name… I'll need to make sure to do that… I really like her though.' I thought, mentally kicking myself for being so dumb.

"Do you think I could go in and see her Violet? I think she'd like to meet you too. And I have a few questions I'd like to ask her too." I really wondered why she was so… human in her dreams, but still a Pokémon in the real world.

" _Yeah, sure I guess that would be alright. Do you think you can walk after that? I mean you did collapse onto the ground. Do you want my help?"_ She said sounding concerned.

"Nah, I'll be fine, but my question is, how did I run as fast as I did without my crutches before? (And that's how you fill a plot hole, for anybody who caught that :P freaking nailed it.) I'll just need them and I should be fine." She turned into a Lucario again and brought my crutches over to me and I thanked her.

"Ready to go meet your 'little sister' Violet?" I inquired, excitedly.

" _Absolutely! Onward! Haha, just follow me down this hall here Elrend, she's over here. Do you think Mom will let here come home with us too? I sure hope so."_ I smiled at how excited she seemed.

I followed her out of the room and saw my mom out in the hall as well as the Professor and Nurse, and after explaining everything I did to Violet we were on our way to seeing The new addition to the family.

'I wonder what her name is.' I wondered silently to myself

" _My name is Angela. Took you long enough to ask!" said a familiar and angelic voice._ I smiled to myself as I thought of her again.

'Can't wait to be a family.' I smiled even wider as we continued down the hall. 'We just keep on getting better!'

 **And there it is! Chapter 4 is done! I must say, this is so far my favorite chapter hands down. It's also the longest, that was just because I was having too much fun to just stop, and also because I took forever to upload and figured you guys deserved something a little better than normal! So there you go, also Quick inquiry, what do you think about Angel so far? And also what do you think about her little secret future? What do you think she was seeing that made her so flustered? I know what it is, and it makes me really happy! Also! I discovered that when I get a review I feel that much more inclined to get a chapter our faster if not just for those few people. And it really just makes me feel so happy when you do leave reviews! It really does mean the world to me. Now, one more thing, make sure to comment any suggestions you may have, and I'm also planning on maybe adding another character, so if you guys have any OC's you want me to put in then leave a review with your character and just a basic summary on who you want them to be and such. Thanks a lot guys! And until next time -Shiny**


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

To Depend On

 **Well, that last chapter was not supposed to be about what it was about, I read my story plan backwards, sheesh I swear sometimes I just can't get anything right, hehe. Anyways, I got THREE REVIEWS this time! And I'd like to personally thank you again TehSammichMan, even though I think I totally screwed up, for all the help you've been giving me, your help is what will make this chapter, hopefully, much better! Much thanks to everyone for just reading, I'm hoping that I can continue to make good chapters at a faster rate than before, meaning not one or so every few months. I'd also like to just clear one thing up, this is not going to be an OCxGardevoir fic. Even though I'd like to do that, because I personally love stories like that, there are just so many of them out there, and I don't want to just add to the pile so to speak. Also, last thing I promise, The Ralts' name is Angela, not Angel, which was a typing error on my part.**

 **Anyways, Thanks for being awesome everyone, and I hope that you continue to enjoy my story! Now… ON WITH THE STORY!**

Memories

'I wonder what her name is.' I wondered silently to myself

" _My name is Angela. Took you long enough to ask!" said a familiar and angelic voice._ I smiled to myself as I thought of her again.

'Can't wait to be a family.' I smiled even wider as we continued down the hall. 'We just keep on getting better!'

…About two hours later…

Angela had looked a lot different than I thought she would have from my dream. She was a very small Pokémon, almost resembling a human baby. She had small hand-like appendages, however she lacked fingers, and was wearing what looked to be a small white dress that covered her entire body. She also had almost helmet like hair that had a small slit down the middle of the front, right in front of her eyes. Additionally, she possessed two red fin like objects poking out through her hair. Upon inquiring about said horns, I learned that they were used for intercepting and portraying emotion. She was a Ralts, that much was obvious, however, there was something different about her. She was… blue? I could almost distinctly remember that Ralts, at least normal ones, were green in color. When I asked about that as well, it turned out that she was a shiny Pokémon, a genetic mutation being the cause of her discoloring. Similar to the discoloration of Violet, apparently, it serves no real purpose or advantage other than to look cool, I guess.

She had been lying down when we came in, but was then propped up on a pillow so she could sit a little easier. However, she was still tremendously weak, so she needed to lay back down soon after. Instead, we decided to simply raise her little hospital style bed up at an angle so she wouldn't have to work too hard to stay upright.

After ensuring that my- our mother, the Professor, and Nurse Joy that we would be alright with the newborn, we were left alone; but not before more than a quick check at the monitor displaying her vitals, as well as a firm demand to report anything out of the ordinary.

Right as Violet and I first walked in, Angela seemed a little apprehensive, as if she were recognizing something familiar, but as we started talking, her tense body calmed down. She had been asking about how the two of us came to meet, and what our connection to each other was, and seeing as I wanted Violet to meet Angela and get to know her, I had her explain most of what happened. Violet even changed into the Lucario and back again, at Angela's request.

" _And you just JUMPED out and scared all of them off?! How did you do that? Weren't you scared of them? I mean, you are a lot smaller than them, aren't you?"_ Angela seemed absolutely enamored with Violet and her story.

" _Yeah, of course! I don't get scared_!" Violet stated while puffing out her chest and grinning ear to ear. _"Especially if it's something trying to be mean to Elrend! I didn't know him at the time, but I think I just knew that he was something special when I saw him."_ She seemed to become lost in thought as she finished speaking, her childish demeanor and tone seemingly disappearing, before being replaced by an empty stare.

" _Wow! You are so brave Violet, and here I was thinking that you might be mean and condescending just because you were a dark type…"_ Violet got visibly more tense when Angela finished speaking, her proud grin starting to fade, and Angela, noticing the change in posture and stance immediately, asked about it. _"…Are you doing alright Violet? Has something got you down?"_ She seemed to shrink into herself as she asked, seemingly already knowing the answer.

"…" Violet just stared blankly at Angela, then at me, and back at Angela before huffing angrily and stalking out of the room the best an adorable little fox can.

'What was that all about?' I inquired of Angela, having figured out the trick to this whole talking-with-thinking thing while Violet was telling her story. Angela had been happily surprised that I had gotten it so quickly, but I still got a minor ache behind my eyes, which she told me would go away with practice.

"… _I fear I may have offended your 'little sister'," she paused, "I am deeply sorry Elrend, I did not mean my words to do harm. I hope she can forgive me and that I haven't ruined something so precious as a potential friendship with my thoughtless words."_ Angela sounded very sad while speaking, and she seemed to be getting worse as she continued _, "I also sincerely hope that you can find the mercy in your heart to forgive me for my trespasses."_ She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and a very powerful desperation in her soft angelic voice.

I was honestly taken aback at gravity with which she spoke. The seriousness of her tone, at least to me, didn't quite match the situation which caused them, seeing as she had probably just only slightly offended Violet. To make her feel better, though, I tried to console her.

'Of course I forgive you Angela,' I pulled her into a tight hug, and she cried softly into my shoulder while I gently stroked her hair, still slightly surprised at her reaction. She seemed to calm down quite a bit after my actions. 'I'll go and talk to her Angela, and try and see what was going on in that that little fox's head. Are you gonna be alright?' I pulled her away, gripping her shoulders and looking at her face. I secretly wished that I could see her eyes again, but I wasn't going to push anything for so mundane a desire. She nodded and laid back smiling at me waving a simple goodbye with her tiny hands as I retreated from the small Pokémon's room. I followed what I assumed to be Violets escape route, down the hall and out the front doors of the Pokémon Center.

As the doors opened I was met with the beautiful trees that always seemed to be near the big cities. We, meaning myself, Mom, and now Violet, lived further in the woods, so it was a definite change of scenery from what I was used to. Personally, I thought there were too many buildings. I like just having trees and such in my surroundings, but out of any city in the region, this one balances the two themes, City-Scape and Natural, the most evenly.

Upon walking out, I was able to see a few people walking around, some with Pokémon, some without. Most of the people who had their Pokémon out seemed to have almost exclusively quadrupeds, considering there was a Persian, a Leafeon, and even a few Vulpix and Quilava. However there were two people who stood out to me.

There was a large male lion type Pokémon that had a very large yellow and red striped mane. It had mostly dark brown fur, but had light tan accents on its feet, face, and tail. Walking with the Pyroar was with a very tall and thin, but muscular man who looked to be about in his late twenties. He had short brown hair, a thin pair of glasses, and a very angular face with a long, jagged scar cutting from his left temple to the bottom right of his chin. He also wore a black leather jacket with his arms not through the sleeves, leaving it to sitting on his shoulders, and a simple black tank top underneath, along with a pair of black skinny jeans and black sneakers. He seemed to be wearing a few other Pokéballs, but what intrigued me the most was the pendant he wore around his neck. On it was a small marble-like object, on a thin metal chain. It looking almost like a rainbow, with a small, almost leaf-like pattern in it.

I hadn't seen anything like that before, but I decided to move my attention onto the girl walking with him. She had long white hair, which was done up in a ponytail that was threaded through a white hat with a light purple Pokéball on the front. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a small white leather jacket with the sleeves ripped off, and a small pair of white short-shorts. Her bag was a light purple color, and her shoes were white with purple accents. Her neck also bore the same piece of jewelry as the man.

She was walking with a large purple feline like Pokémon that had several yellow spots dotting its body, as well as a yellow underbelly and yellow paws. Her Liepard seemed to exude confidence in its every motion. Not the annoying self-righteous kind, but the kind that meant it was very powerful and had the utmost trust in its trainer.

Figuring I should continue trying to find Violet, I turned away from the interesting duo and went on my way. I ended up walking past a fountain, a few residences, a Pokémart, an enormous and beautiful cathedral, and several other people and Pokémon, but still no Violet. I decided that I might as well check the town's park, maybe she went there to try and relax and figure whatever it was that set her off.

I ended up finding her, attacking a large boulder at the edge of the park, barely causing any damage at all. Curious as to what she was doing, especially since I didn't even know that she knew any attacks in the first place, outside of her illusions of course. Unsure of what to do, I just stood off at a distance and let her do her thing.

I slowly became thoroughly impressed at how powerful she really was. What I thought was her full force earlier was obviously really nothing at all, seeing as with just a single very powerful dark pulse and a perfectly executed sucker punch after a quick change into Lucario, she was able to totally obliterate the boulder. After destroying the rock, she seemed to tire out, and she collapsed onto the ground with her head in her arms.

I slowly approached her, unsure of how to go about helping my friend. I slowly knelt down next to her small jackal-like body, and placed my hand on her shoulder. I then discovered that she didn't collapse out of exhaustion, but out of sadness. I quickly pulled her into a tight, but soft hug, and frowned slightly as I felt her put her arms around my body and cry into my shirt. They were quiet choking sounds, not full on sobs, but the pain was audible.

I placed my hand on her head and started to stroke her fur as she let out all of her emotions on me. I held her like this for another few minutes until she had stopped crying, and was now calming down. Looking down and gripping her shoulders, I lightly pushed her away from me and looked directly into her red eyes. They were slightly disheveled from her previous tears, but they still looked as beautiful and kind as always.

She spoke in a broken and quiet voice, _"… Oh, Elrend… Why are you so kind to me? I know I helped you out before, but you already gave me a home and a family, why do you feel the need to do more?!"_ She started to pound on my chest with her fists as she continued," _Why can't you just be like everyone else and leave me before it hurts anymore? Why do you have to make me care about you?!"_ she pounded my chest repeatedly, her battery getting softer as she continued. _"Why can't you just abandon me like the rest of them...? Why can't you just hate me…?"_ she stopped hitting me and broke out into more tears as she finished speaking.

"Because Violet, you deserve a good friend. And you deserve a good home, you deserve a good family. You deserve everything you have and more." I pulled her into another hug, attempting to comfort her with whatever demons, unknown to me, she was experiencing, and held her tighter than before. "Whatever it is that you had to go through, I'm so sorry Violet…" I paused, choosing my next words carefully," What happened?" I asked, as I struggled to find better words.

"… _I'm sorry that I worried you Elrend, I never wanted you to have to worry about me… I was trying to keep it all in, but what she said it… it just… "_ She sighed and continued to cry softly into my shirt while I hugged her close. I picked her up and carried her to a bench bridal-style and sat her down so she was straddling my waist and held her close to me. I asked her to explain what happened, in an attempt to understand what kind of pain she might have been feeling, so I could know how to effectively remedy it. And soon after, she began to pour out her feelings to me.

 **...Eight years previous…**

*Thump* *Thump* *Thump*

Violets dreary eyes slowly opened as her gentle sleep was rudely brought to an end by a loud noise just right outside their cave. _'What is that noise?'_ wondered the sleepy 8 year old fox.

*Thump* *Thump* *Thump*

' _And why won't it go away?'_

*Thump* *Thump* *Thump*

' _Gosh, this really was getting annoying.'_ She grumbled.

*Thump* *Thump* *Thump*

' _Augh, I'm just going to go and check on it!_ ' Violet grumbled as she climbed out of bed to investigate.

*THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*

' _Are they getting louder or is that just me?'_ she wondered as she got closer to the cave entrance.

"Hey there Violet, Why don't you just go back to bed and I'll put a stop to that noise alright? Don't you worry about a thing, love." Said her father, His red mane was still very unkempt from having just woken up, however he seemed like he hadn't even slept, the black tips in his fur all frizzled. Even the blue bead that held his fur in place was anywhere but where it needed to be, he lost that precious bead way too often it was beginning to annoy his wife. His long chest fur was pointing out in all directions at once. His red claws trying fruitlessly to calm his wild mane, He whispered something into his wife's ear and she nodded sternly before smiling back as well and gathering up Violet to go back to her part of the cave

" _Okay, Dad. I love you! See you in the morning!"_ smiled the 8 year old girl.

He got a distant look on his face as if he knew something she didn't and smiled happily to his wife and child, before answering _"Sure thing Pumpkin, we'll even make breakfast in the morning and everything, but we can only do that if you promise to stay in the cave alright?"_ he finished with a wink and his loving and fatherly smirk.

Her mother had a determined look on her face. Her mother was a beautiful, short orange and white bipedal fox like Pokémon. There were very long ears on her head, and red fur protruding out of her ears. Her tail was about half her height in length and was orange with a white tip and a stick which acted as her wand poking out of her tail at an angle where it made her tail look like a broom. The fur around her waist looked almost like a skirt, and unlike her husband, her fur was a lot less frazzled, however she still looked tired.

As she led Violet further into the cave they started to hear strange noises.

Violet being young and curious asked what they were. _"Well, my dear Violet, Your father had some friends who decided to come over and so he wanted to go and talk to them alone. I'm sure that it'll be fine Violet, don't you worry_." Her mother seemed to be nervous and even though she was trying not to let Violet see the little 8 year old saw the big shift in her mother's demeanor and immediately began wondering just like any kid would do.

As her mother led her further and further into the cave, eventually coming to a rest behind one of Violets favorite rocks, the sounds from before were getting louder and louder. It was starting to sound likeshouting. She began to listen with her powerful ears, not wanting to be left out of the interesting conversation. What she presumed to be simply noises before, turned out to be what sounded like 3 individual Pokémon.

Big Pokémon.

They all had very deep and powerful voices, and from the way they spoke it seemed like they were Adults, fully evolved and fully capable. But, they were Dads friends, they wouldn't hurt him.

" _WE DON'T WANT YOUR KIND HERE!"_ yelled one of the guests

" _AND IF YOU DON'T LEAVE NOW, WE'LL SHOW YOU NOT TO MESS WITH US!"_ yelled another

" _No, we must protect everyone else, we have to deal with these dastardly dark types before… BEFORE THEY HURT OUR FAMILIES!"_ Yelled the third.

" _My wife and I have done nothing to harm you or anybody else here, there is no reason to do something so brash. Please, we will just leave you alone, I promise that we don't want any trouble."_ The Dark Fox reasoned _'That was dad, he sounded… worried? I thought they were friends? Why were they yelling? And what was this about hurting somebody? Dad wouldn't hurt a fly.'_ Violet Pondered.

" _NO! YOU CAN'T TRICK US FOX! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A DARK TYPE, YOU THINK YOU CAN BOSS US AROUND YOU LITTLE FU-"_ Her mother stole her gaze and dragged her attention away from the 4 men so that she could speak instead. 'I wonder what that guy was talking about' Violet thought as her mother began to speak.

" _Hey, Violet I have something cool to show you, want to see it?"_ Her mother seemed urgent, though why she would be, Violet couldn't quite tell, although she did start that something may be wrong. Those friends didn't seem like they were being very kind to her father.

" _Sure what is it?"_ She asked, interested.

" _It's this cool looking stone, me and your father aren't sure what it is exactly, but we thought that you should have it, you know something to remember us by when we get old and you're off on your own."_ She spoke as if she were trying to get across a point that she couldn't just come out and say. But, alas Violet didn't even bother to try and figure it out, thinking that she could just ask her mother later. She thanked her mother before she was handed the mysterious stone and told to keep it with her at all times.

There was louder shouting and a sudden howling shriek of pain, then it abruptly stopped, only to be followed by more screams. Violets breath hitched in her throat when she heard that. She looked up at her mother to see something unexpected on her usually happy face… fear. Then as suddenly as the screaming had started, they ended with a loud and abrupt stomp and several consecutive and momentary crunches, much louder than the rest. Mother flinched and whimpered slightly at the tremor and Violet could see the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

" _Violet, stay here and don't make a sound, am I clear?"_ she asked in a calm and quite but powerful and demanding voice. Violet nodded her head quickly before scooting closer to her rock.

*THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP* They were coming closer.

" _I love you, my dearest."_ She smiled at her daughter while stroking her cheek lovingly, before she slowly stood up and began walking towards the front of the cave.

Towards those sounds… Which had stopped…?

Ten seconds passed, nothing…

Ten more…

Another ten seconds and still nothing…

Ten more seconds passed and Violet was starting to become very confused, what happened to the noise and where was her mother? This was the longest forty seconds of her life.

She was answered almost immediately after with a piercing scream however this one was followed up by the voices from before.

" _What are you? His wife? That filthy vermin spoke about you, he said to not touch you, and that he wouldn't let us pass, unless it was over his dead body… so we arranged just that for him. Fitting as it is for a disgusting dark type like him… heh, he wasn't even that strong!"_ He mocked and Violet just about vomited. 'Did he just say that they killed him?

Then there was an even louder series of stomps, each of which created more of the screams. These lasted even longer than before until eventually, like last time, they stopped along with one final terrible Thump and a sickening crunch.

Violet sat frozen in spot. She was too terrified to even cry, let alone try and run away. Something terrible had just taken place and she wasn't sure she wanted to find out what it was.

*THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP*

Violets face drained of all color… were they coming for her?

" _Heh, that one was even easier than the first one, but I guess that's all you can expect from someone who would fall in love with a_ Dark Type _."_ The words were spoken with such a venom, it was as if just saying the words was like uttering a curse…

Thankfully, however, the voices seemed to be retreating from the cave at a slow pace, at least this time, they weren't dragging their feet so there weren't thumping everywhere.

" _Haha, yeah, but at least we got rid of those stupid dark types. And, now we can go and tell-"_ the voice cut out as they exited the cave _. 'What were they saying? Ah, who cares, I can't even think straight. What did they do?! Why weren't Mom and Dad coming to find me?'_ she already knew the answer, but she was simply too afraid to accept it, and too terrified to even peek around her rock. She fell asleep after a few hours of empty staring…

…about five hours later…

Violet awoke slowly taking a deep breath of the dank depressing air. A familiar pit of despair and dread settled back into her stomach as she fully returned to full consciousness. _'Are they still alive?'_ she didn't think so. _"Mom…? Dad…?"_ her voice cracked and she cleared her throat. _"Are you two still alright?"_ the young vixen stood up and walked out from behind the rock she was hiding behind. Quickly transforming into something that could manage walking on two legs, she began to walk towards where she assumed her parents were. Her new form was a small jackal like creature with a medium length tail that was bent in the middle. She had long black appendage like feelers on the sides of her face and small blue ears on the top of her head. Her red eyes were extremely uncertain as to what they might see in the coming minutes. Her new Riolu bodies' legs carried her a little faster than her normal fox ones but it was an unfortunate change. She wanted to delay finding her parents as long as possible because she's pretty sure as to what she will find. The transformation also gave her peace of mind if something were to try and attack her at least she might be able to defend herself a little better this way.

After walking for another 30 seconds of so her enhanced senses caught onto the powerful scent of iron. Moments after that she saw something white and orange up a little ways. _"Mom!? Mom, are you alright?!"_ She began to run towards the Braixen's side.

But something was wrong. Something was oh, so wrong.

" _Mom! Are you-"_ she froze as she got close enough to see the body in its entirety, her breath hitched in her throat at the sight.

This was much worse than she could have imagined.

Her body was all together Ravaged and bloodied. Both of her legs were bent at an odd angle and her arms, or what was left of them, were both entirely covered in a deep carmine red. (That's my favorite color…! XP Do you guys not care…? Was this a bad time…? Sorry, I'll just go then… ; **-;** ) Her tail looked as though it had been crushed as well and her wand was resting on the floor next to her. It looked like she had tried to defend herself.

None of that, however, was anything compared to what lied above her torso. No, it was nothing.

Her face was beyond all recognition, her skull having been completely crushed in, and one of the ears was completely ripped off. Under her head laid an even bigger pool of red than before. Her guardian was entirely beyond recognition.

Violet didn't even register the tears running down her face, much less the fact that her small body was becoming covered in blood. All she could do was stare down at the unrecognizable piece of flesh, blood, bone, and fur that was her mother. She grabbed her mother right paw, for it was the most intact, and placed her forehead on the foxes broken chest, sobbing heavy tears of anguish and pain. Her screams were not unlike the screams of her mother.

After a while, her tears were all spent and Violet finally stood up. Covered in her mother's blood, she began her trek towards the opening of the cave, praying and hoping that she wouldn't see her father. As she went further into the cave, however, she felt a cold sense of foreboding in the core of her chest. As she continued on she eventually came to see another mess of matter further to the front of the cave. Within seconds she was right next to her father, 'Curse these long legs…' Her empty complaint fell on deaf ears, however.

His body looked like it had been ran over by one of those dump trucks from the cities. His left leg was all but missing and his right was completely crushed. His body was lying in a pool of blood that looked to be made up of much more blood than should have been on the inside of his body in the first place. The arms which were supposed to be facing forwards had been crushed just like his leg and his chest was in the same state, his entrails were resting next to his mangled corpse. His claws had all been removed and were laying on the ground where they looked to have been thrown carelessly. The long black and red mane that previously adorned his head had been shaved off, now laying on the ground next to his claws. Similarly to his wife, his face was entirely destroyed.

She should be crying. She should have been trembling, maybe even trying to kill herself to rid herself of the pain.

And you know what? She was. She somehow found more tears to shed after seeing what had happened to her mother, her knees trembled and she vomited onto the floor because of the disgusting sight before her. Her, paws closed around the closest thing to her for support… one of her father's claws. She gripped the claw harder and slowly stood up.

Taking one last look at her father's corpse and in the general direction of her mother she ran out of the cave. She didn't care that she was covered in her parents blood, she didn't care what other people might think when they saw her, as long as they didn't bother her. She kept running and running, she didn't want to stop, she just wanted to forget it all. The sun was shining high in the bright blue sky as she passed tree after tree, running over hill after hill. It seemed like it might have even been a good day today, the weather seemed like it was great. But, Violet didn't care, she just wanted to forget…

She transformed into a small brown and white birdlike Pokémon before flying through a group of Pidgeys like herself and kept on flying.

…Flashback end…

The sky was now dark and by the time that she had finished her story, she had completely broken down into tears. I held her close while I stroked her long earlike appendages slowly. This continued for another few minutes until finally her tears let up and Violet fell asleep in the warm and safe embrace of her trainer. "Oh, Violet… I am so sorry for what you had to see… I hope I can help you to feel better, even just a little bit." I slowly bent forward and kissed her forehead, I then proceeded to nuzzle my check to hers as a sign of affection. She moaned a little in her sleep and I smiled. After deciding that we should probably sleep at the Pokémon center and not in some random park, I picked her up again and carried her to the Pokémon center rooms for a good night's rest. She snuggled closer to my chest as I continued walking and she started to smile as she gripped my shirt in her paws, I couldn't help but to smile as well.

…Time skip, 20 minutes…

I had just gotten a shower after putting Violet in the bed so she could sleep. I was just getting out of the bathroom, with my hair still wet, when I started to prepare my own bed on the floor.

After finishing my bed, I lied down and began to fall asleep before I heard a small voice.

" _Elrend…?"_ I shifted over, being surprised when I saw Violets eyes staring back at me. She really did have beautiful eyes, especially when the moon reflected off of them like they were.

"Yeah? What's up?"

" _Could you… Umm… sleep in the… bed… with me…?" She sounded flustered as she got out those few words._

"Sure, I guess if you really want me to. I really can just sleep on the floor, it's not that big of a deal for you to take my bed. Do you really want me to?" She simply nodded, "Alright, but it's a small bed, so make room." She nodded again before she moved over to leave room for me.

I slipped into the bed and under the covers, turning so that I was facing away from Violet. That is until I got a tap on my shoulder. "Yes, Violet?" I asked as I turned towards her with my body and my head. She responded by scooting closer and attaching herself to me, her head rested on my chest and she put both her arms up by her chin before hurling her body up next to mine. I smiled and brought her closer to me by pulling on her waist towards me. We fell asleep in each other's embrace, smiling and slowly ushering our minds into the world of dreams.

Well… That was really freaking long… Definitely gotta be a new record for me, That is 12 pages on my Words Documents! Sheesh! But, man if ever there was an important chapter, this is definitely it! This chapter raises tons of questions! Who were those mysterious people? What are they wearing? What's so significant about them? What is that weird marble thing Violet got from her mother? And why did ANOTHER female want to sleep with Elrend? Like, seriously, I know he's hot, I mean, I created him, obviously he's going to be hot, but seriously at least take him to dinner first. ;P. Also, guys, I apologize! I was wanting to be posting a chapter every week, but obviously that's not going to be happening, so I'll just call it… at least every 2 weeks? If not sooner? That will probably work. Quick question though, did anybody think that that was too dark? Because, it's only going to get worse from here! At least, I'm hoping for that. I'm going to be making battles very realistic, meaning that things can be killed in battles. Anyways, I need some feedback! Please everyone, If you can, leave a review, I mean you're already at the bottom of the page, why not just put at least a little smiley face on there? Or, even better, leave an actual review on things that you liked and didn't like, or even pointers or tips that you might have for me. That would be wonderful! Another thing to put in your review, what other Pokémon should Elrend have join his team, if any? What are the names for the two mysterious people from before? Are there any OC's you kiddies would like me to put into my story? I'd love to put something that you guys created into my story! Okay, If I don't stop now, I won't ever stop. So thank you all again! And stay amazing! You're all spectacular! Until next time - Shiny


End file.
